


Tips

by Madquinn13



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: Boomer calls Franky for help with getting in Miller's pants.





	Tips

It was a rare shared day off that Franky and Bridget were taking advantage of in bed by sleeping in, or attempting to sleep in. Franky heard her phone going off. 

“Franky, make your phone be quiet.” Bridget mumbled into Franky’s back. She tightened her hold on Franky’s waist. Franky just reached out and grabbed the phone off the nightstand. 

“Yeah?”

“ **Franky, Franky I need ya help.** ”

“Booms? What happened?” Franky was fully awake now. 

“ **We got a new shrink in ya, and he is sexy as fuck. I, I need some tips.** ”

“What do you need tips for?”

“ **Well you know, how do you get in the shrink’s pants?** ”

“You called me for help on how to fuck the prision shrink?” Franky had to repeat to make sure she was understanding everything. 

“What?” Bridget was more awake now. “What are you talking about?” 

“Boomer wants to fuck the new shrink and wants me to give her tips on how to.” 

“Give me the phone.”

“Booms, yeah Gidge is wants to talk to ya.” Franky passed the phone over. 

“ **Well, what’s the best way to get in his pants?** ”

“Boomer, listen to me. You can’t screw your psychologist.” Bridget cut straight to the point.

“ **What only Franky gets to?** ”

“Who is he?” Bridget was not going to address this. 

“ **Dr. Greg Miller.** ” 

“I’ll do some research for you okay, see if he’s worthy of you.” Bridget offered figuring this was a nicer way to say it. 

“ **What do I care about worthy I just want a root.** ” 

“Booms, I’ll come by tomorrow after we got some facts on him yeah, maybe we can some dirt to help ya case okay?” Franky offered ignoring the glare from Bridget at the hint of blackmail. 

“ **Why not today?** ” 

“Gotta get the facts first don’t I?” 

“ **Yeah, right.** ” 

“I promise Boomer okay? I’ll see you tomorrow and we can talk about it without anyone listening in okay? Love ya.”

“ **Love ya too.** ”

Franky tossed her phone back on her nightstand before rolling over. 

“Boomer thinks you can help her sleep with the new shrink?” 

“Who else is she gonna ask?” 

“What because you have such great experience in seduction? Please, if I waited for you to make the first move we’d never have gotten together.” 

“Fuck off, I was coming onto you the whole time.” 

“You come on to everybody. It’s one of your defenses.” 

“Yeah but I’m not just all talk, I back it up with action.” Franky straddled Bridget’s hips. 

“When you’re allowed to.” Bridget flipped them so she was pinning Franky down. 


End file.
